Sakuraddict
by Narsha
Summary: Il rabattit sa capuche sur ses épaules et Sakura eut un choc.C'était impossible. Elle l'avait tué. Mais vous êtes mort, laissa-t-elle échapper malgré elle. Il darda un regard d'ambre sur elle et la fixa dans les yeux. L'avait-il reconnue ?


Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de travail. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que cela faisait partie de sa vocation de Kunoichi mais c'était désagréable à effectuer. Elle s'observa dans le miroir. Elle était bien trop reconnaissable. Des yeux d'un horrible vert, et surtout ces cheveux roses qui lui donnaient l'air d'un bonbon ambulant ! Et si elle rencontrait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ? Non, il fallait obligatoirement qu'elle se déguise, qu'elle se transforme.

Ce soir là, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Sakura était face à une mission importante. Il était trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour reculer, trop tard pour soupirer, trop tard pour se faire du mouron. Et puis l'endroit où elle devait aller n'était pas spécialement ragoûtant. Toute la semaine, en tenue de déserteuse masquée, elle avait lié connaissance avec un groupe d'individus assez particuliers. Rien d'étonnant à cela, ils étaient le maillon d'une chaîne très importante d'un trafic de drogue à l'échelle du pays du feu.

Qui depuis quelque temps tentaient de s'infiltrer dans Konoha. Certainement à cause de la serre attenante à l'hôpital. Il y avait là des plantes très rares. C'était sur ces soupçons que Tsunade avait insisté pour qu'elle aille en mission pour trouver ces gens et leur extorquer des informations.

Elle avait alors sillonné les bars mal famés et les rues crasseuses d'une bonne dizaine de villes, sans jamais trouver quoi que ce soit de compromettant. Elle avait par contre à loisirs trouvé quelques drogués et observé leurs réactions et symptômes. Leurs rêves semblaient incroyables, allant de l'hallucination visuelle et auditive, à la perte de sensation dans le corps ou au contraire l'exacerbation de certains endroits sensibles. Combien de prostituées avait-elle surprise le regard dans le vague et les joues rouges, serrant les jambes et gémissant le nom d'un inconnu ? Parfois elle les avait enviées, mais elle avait compris bien vite que même à petites doses, l'addiction était très rapide.

Et un jour, alors qu'elle était sur le point de désespérer, un homme masqué comme elle était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et il lui avait demandé si elle se sentait bien dans sa peau. Et là, elle avait compris qu'un des dealers venait de prendre contact avec elle. Il lui avait donné une pilule avec un enrobage vert brillant et la lui avait conseillée. Pour jouer le jeu, elle y avait gouté, mais l'avait immédiatement recrachée.

_ Je suis allergique au datura, avait-elle expliqué en se rinçant rapidement la bouche.

_ Impressionnant, avait fait l'autre. Vous avez reçu une formation médicale ?

_ Entre autres, éluda-t-elle vaguement.

_ Mais nous serions parfaitement intéressés par vos talents. Ça vous tenterait un job ?

_ Faut voir. Ça paye combien ?

_ Houlà, vous n'y allez pas de main morte ! Je vous préviens qu'il y a un test à passer. Et nous devront connaître votre vrai visage. La confiance doit régner.

_ Où est le rendez-vous alors ?

_ Au Vieux Singe. Vous savez où c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ouep.

_ Et comment dois-je vous appeler ?

Elle eut un petit blocage. Puis une pointe d'ironie se glissa sur sa langue et elle répondit :

_ Kusuri.

_ Alors à demain soir au Vieux Singe.

Elle n'avait pas tenté de le suivre, il était déjà assez incroyable qu'elle tombe dessus par hasard. Il était inutile de se presser.

Mais une fois dans sa chambre, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour se déguiser efficacement. Si elle devait rester là-bas longtemps et vivre avec ces gens pour trouver leurs plans, elle le ferait. En ce cas il faudrait une teinture qui tienne assez longtemps et un peu de transformations corporelles. Il valait mieux éviter les illusions aussi, s'ils étaient assez doués ou si elle était assez fatiguée, tous ses efforts seraient ruinés.

Elle sortit de nouveau son sac de voyage usé après tant d'utilisations. Avant de partir, Tsunade lui avait remis un paquet avec un air énigmatique. Un paquet en tissus, mais avec des objets durs à l'intérieur. Elle l'ouvrir. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait !

Plus tard, au lieu d'une jeune femme masquée, une jeune femme magnifique sortit de l'immeuble. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs retenus en deux couettes derrière sa tête qui lui battaient les épaules. Des lunettes aux branches épaisses cernaient ses yeux. Une tenue en tissu et cuir bleu marine moulaient ses formes en laissant bras, jambe et gorge découverts formant un charmant décolleté. Ses jambes étaient enserrées dans des cuissardes noires renforcés de protections de couleur sombre pour ne pas refléter la lumière. Des bottes en cuir noires montant jusqu'en dessous du genou et des mitaines complétaient sa tenue.

Elle se sentait un peu étrange dans cet accoutrement si différent de ses tenues habituelles. De plus, elle essayait pour ne pas se faire reconnaître en tant qu'Haruno Sakura d'adopter une démarche plus… féline ? Sensuelle ? Lascive ? Elle ne savait pas trop, mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait sentir ses hanches et ses cuisses travailler !

Et la voilà attablée avec un verre de saké à une table un peu à l'écart dans le Vieux Singe. Un homme entra, et elle le reconnut à sa tenue, bien qu'il soit à présent le visage découvert. Il lui adressa un regard appréciateur. Derrière lui venaient quelques autres personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues, mais dont elle présumait de la réelle identité. Ils s'attablèrent autour d'elle.

_ Kusuri, vous êtes de toute beauté ce soir.

_ Tiens donc, répondit-elle, mon mystérieux commanditaire. Comment avez-vous su que…

_ Nous attendions seulement deux personnes ce soir. Sachant que je connais l'autre par réputation, je devais bien me douter de votre identité.

_ Alors Masaru, fit un homme blond, dis-nous qui tu nous as déniché si rapidement.

_ La belle Kusuri que vous voyez attablée en face de moi fait honneur à son prénom. Elle a été capable de détecter un des composants de notre produit : voyage prophétique. Et pas le plus important, le datura. Sans même réfléchir.

_ Impressionnant. Mais qui est l'autre. Tu nous parles de réputation mais…

_ Inutile de perdre du temps en présentations, fit celui dont on semblait parler.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur ses épaules et Sakura eut un choc. Si ses cheveux avaient poussés et qu'il avait un peu vieilli depuis leur dernière rencontre, l'unique en vérité, il était impossible qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de lui. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait vu mort, elle l'avait tué.

_ Mais vous êtes mort, laissa-t-elle échapper malgré elle.

Il darda un regard d'ambre sur elle et le fixa dans ses yeux. Malgré le danger, une pensée insidieuse la fit tressaillit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Un frisson discret lui parcourut le dos. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. L'avait-il reconnue ?

_ J'allais dire la même chose, fit Masaru pour faire redescendre la tension. Il parait qu'une jeunette vous a... disons mis en difficulté, Sasori-sama.

_ Ceci n'est pas dans votre jugement, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous taire.

_ Pardonnez-moi, fit un homme avec un bouc, mais pour quelles raisons souhaitez-vous vous intégrer parmi nous Loin de moi l'idée de dénigrer vos talents, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt que vous portez à notre modeste association.

_ Vous tentez d'infiltrer Konoha. Moi aussi. Le reste ne vous concerne pas.

_ Et vous Kusuri ? Quel pourquoi vous trouvez-vous parmi nous ?

_ Masaru m'a dit que je pouvais avoir un job. Tant que je suis bien payée, je n'ai rien d'autre à demander.

_ Voilà une vision bien matérialiste de la vie Onee-san, fit en souriant le blond aux yeux bleus.

_ Permettez-vous une nouvelle réaction comme celle-ci et je vous émascule sur le champ.

L'individu déglutit, ses amis rirent. Sasori détourna le regard. Peut-être avait-il eu de simples soupçons, mais ceux-ci n'étaient plus. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

Ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle se répéta lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir travailler en binôme avec le roux dans le but de créer une substance facilement transportable et difficilement détectable que ce soit pour ses effets sur le corps ou sa découverte par les servies anti drogues de l'hôpital.

Le danger n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'ils se respectaient l'un l'autre pour le travail qu'ils fournissaient. Même, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aimait le regarder travailler lorsqu'il se penchait sur ses éprouvettes.

Plusieurs fois elle s'était vu offrir par quelques membres de la gent masculine de partager leur couche. Parfois même elle avait du ruser pour ne pas absorber de produits illicites. Elle n'aimait pas ce travail, il allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes, que ce soit sr le respect de l'homme ou du corps. Parfois elle percevait le regard de son ennemi sur elle et cela la démangeait de se mettre en position de défense. Ils ne parlaient que rarement l'un avec l'autre. Vrai dire, ils s'isolaient aussi des autres membres de l'association.

Elle s'était crue discrète. Elle s'était crue maligne. Elle avait cru que tout se passerait bien.

Elle avait cru n'importe quoi.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rangeait les dernières fioles, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Comme des sons de métal et de bois qui s'entrechoquent légèrement, ou bien un engrenage. Oui, c'était plutôt cela. Avec réflexe, elle roula sous la table et se releva de l'autre côté. En sécurité. Elle se retourna alors que la table était déchiquetée par le passage d'une marionnette armée jusqu'aux dents. Elle recula et heurta un mur. Le pantin la bloqua complètement. Des fils bleus luisaient faiblement dans la pénombre. A lampe qu'elle utilisait était au sol, brisée.

_ Il faut croire, fit le marionnettiste, que ma première intuition était la bonne.

Il se rapprocha d'elle avec grâce et lenteur, tandis qu'elle essayait de bouger le moins possible pour que les lames n'entaillent pas sa peau.

_ Et quel dommage pour ces pauvres distributeurs de drogue, qui en une seule nuit, vont perdre leurs deux chimistes, susurra-t-il de sa voix veloutée tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, Sasori, mentit-elle d'une voix ferme.

_ Mais bien sûr que si Kusuri, rit il machiavéliquement en approchant sa main du visage de la jeune femme. Il lui ôta ses lunettes. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Haruno Sakura.

_ Vous avez consommé un de leurs produits ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Vous n'avez pas du tout l'air de croire que je ne suis pas la personne que vous cherchez.

_ Je n'ai pas touché à leurs produits, je ne veux pas de ces hallucinations qui ne servent à rien. C'est toi que je veux, et ce soir, tu vas mourir.

Fébrilement elle fouilla ses poches afin de trouver quoi que ce soit pour pouvoir le distraire. Elle sentit un petit paquet de poudre dans sa main. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose de dangereux. Elle parvint à bouger le bras et un nuage poussiéreux s'écrasa sur le visage de Sasori. Pendant ce temps elle parvint à s'échapper en se tortillant.

Puis elle courut dans le couloir et buta sur Masaru qui sortait d'une des salles.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en voyant son visage blême.

_ Sasori, il est devenu fou, souffla-t-elle. Je refuse de rester une minute de plus dans un endroit où un type essaye de me tuer, je démissionne !

_ Mais attends ! Comment t'as fait pour lui échapper ?

_ Je l'ai distrait en lui lançant un truc au visage. Si ça se trouve il ne sera pas content du tout. N'allez pas dans la salle de travail, il va vous tuer.

_ Et vous comptiez fuir comme ça ?

_ Je tiens à ma vie.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez lancé ?

Elle lui tendit le papier vide. Il le renifla, posa rapidement sa langue dessus. Puis sourit.

_ Dans ce cas tu as eu de la chance, répondit-il. Avec ça il va être complètement stone, et il ne se souviendra de rien.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Mais oui, tu pourras rester.

_ Alors c'est dangereux cette poudre, non ?

_ Au contraire, c'est l'un de nos meilleurs produits, on l'appelle l'Amante invisible.

_ Quoi ?

_ Viens voir, je suis sûr que Sasori est totalement hors d'état de nuire.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au laboratoire. Ils allumèrent la lumière et avancèrent jusqu'à une forme masculine qui se tordait par terre. Il gémissait. Sakura sentit ses réflexes de médecin se remettre en place d'un seul coup et agit comme elle l'aurait fait face à n'importe lequel de ces drogués qu'elle avait vu les mois précédents. Elle retourna le corps sur le dos et fut surprise. Il était chaud, et c'était de la peau et pas du bois qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. Elle prit son pouls, il était rapide et saccadé. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir son autre main, il s'était recroquevillé dessus.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit que l'amante Invisible était un aphrodisiaque hallucinogène très puissant. Et que Sasori était plongé en plein dans un trip assez chaud. Ses gémissements n'étaient pas de la douleur mais un désir bestial, impérieux, qu'il tentait de calmer de la manière la plus simple qui soit. Brusquement il ouvrit les yeux et elle surprit sa pupille dilatée.

_ Attention ! l'avertit Masaru en voyant le marionnettiste tendre brutalement la main vers le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la prit dans ses bras et serra très fort. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Une bosse dure appuyait contre le haut de sa cuisse. Il posa ses lèvres avides contre la peau de son cou et commença à la sucer et à la mordiller. Le temps de surprise passée, Sakura se dégagea et repartit en courant.

Cette fois Masaru ne la retint pas. Il venait de perdre un médecin habile. Très joli médecin d'ailleurs. Il devrait peut-être surveiller l'autre. Un instant il veut tuer Kusuri, l'autre, il essayait de se la faire, ce type était très bizarre.

Revenue dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Sakura se précipita vers le lavabo et se lava les cheveux avec frénésie, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune mèches noires dans sa chevelure. Elle retira aussi le maquillage sur son visage. Comme si l'opération pouvait lui faire oublier l'horrible scène qui venait de se produire. Pourtant la marque sur le côté de son cou clamait la vérité.

Horrible, vraiment ? se mit-elle à se demander. Mais pourtant ne l'avait-elle pas trouvé beau ? N'avait-elle pas senti une chaleur dans son corps lorsqu'il avait pressé son visage brûlant de désir conter sa chair ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle devait être folle. La voilà encore qui se sentait attirée par un « mauvais garçon ». D'abord Sasuke, maintenant Akasuna no Sasori…

Le courant d'air rafraichit ses cheveux encore humides. Elle se pencha vers sa serviette et frotta vigoureusement sa tête pour la sécher. Deux secondes… Depuis quand la fenêtre était-elle ouverte ? Elle se retourna avec vivacité et saisit un kunai placé à un endroit stratégique… Il n'était plus là ! L'inconnu l'avait certainement enlevé pendant qu'elle était occupée avec ses cheveux. Elle vit alors Sasori, son habituelle moue boudeuse aux lèvres, assis confortablement contre le montant de la fenêtre et en train de la toiser, une leur étrange dans les yeux.

Avec vivacité, elle recula tout en chargeant ses poings de chakra, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait présumé. Elle s'était attendue à une attaque à distance, et a vrai dire une véritable confrontation. Mais il se contenta de fixer deux fils de chakra sur l'avant de ses chevilles et de tirer. Elle tomba sur le lit avec brutalité. Le choc lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut amplement suffisant pour qu'il se jette sur elle et l'immobilise sous lui.

Elle se débattit vivement. Le contact de ses mains lui était étrange et agréable, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas sur ces sensations. Il en voulait à sa vie, ce n'était pas le temps d'avoir des envies étranges tout autant que stupides. Avec difficulté, il réussit néanmoins à lui maintenir les bras au dessus de la tête et à s'asseoir sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'immobiliser. Il n'était pas bon au corps à corps, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas sans ressources face à elle. Son corps coincé par le sien s'arqua pour le chasser d'au dessus d'elle. Elle luttait encore contre lui, tentant de le frapper avec ses pieds.

Il trouvait cela amusant, mais pas assez longtemps pour la laisser continuer. Il enroula ses jambes autour des siennes pour les tenir. Elle avait beau se démener, il tenait bon, assez pour faire ce dont il avait envie.

_ Maintenant il n'y a plus beaucoup d'issues possibles, Haruno Sakura, lui dit il en regardant ses yeux émeraude courroucés.

Dans cette situation, il savait apprécier la beauté de son visage, les lignes de son ossature fine, ses mèches de cheveux étendues sur le lit défait, ses pupilles qui brillaient de colère, d'effroi mais aussi d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner, son souffle court qui faisait monter sa poitrine sous lui et entrouvrir ses lèvres pulpeuses. Oui après tout, cette marionnette serait le bijou de sa collection.

_ Le nombre de mes pantins s'est sérieusement amoindri depuis notre dernière confrontation, lui dit il. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà décidé que tu m'aiderais en étant la première à les remplacer.

_ Non, souffla-t-elle en comprenant que l'issue était inévitable.

_ Ah pas de laïus sur le fait que tu es trop jeune pour mourir, cela m'énerve toujours.

_ Je suis un soldat et un médecin, la mort fait partie intégrante de ma vie, si mon tour est venu, alors ainsi soit il, murmura-t-elle.

Il eut un moment de silence. Puis se sentant dominateur, et intrigué par plusieurs choses, ses paroles, la lueur étrange dans ses yeux mais aussi le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas débattue lorsqu'il avait énoncé son destin le surprit.

_ Tu aurais pu éviter notre seconde confrontation. Tu n'as pas fuit, alors que tu as utilisé une attaque déloyale pour me distraire. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Hein ? Réponds !

_ Tu as juste consommé un peu de la came qu'on m'avait donnée.

_ Au moins ce que j'ai vécu n'était qu'un rêve stupide, mes sens ont juste été abusés.

_ Et moi j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils le soient encore un bon moment.

_ Pas moi. Je ne comprends pas. Ce doit être inhérent au fait que tu sois dans la même pièce que moi, vu que leur amante invisible s'incarnait en toi. Mais je n'aurais aucun mal à comprendre cela, je te cherchais depuis si longtemps que cela a du obscurcir mon jugement. En tout cas leur drogue était puissante, parce qu'à un moment, j'ai vraiment eu la sensation de toucher un corps humain.

Elle détourna les yeux. S'il avait vraiment envie de la tuer, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Pourquoi la laissait-elle attendre ? La peur lui nouait l'estomac, et pourtant la présence de son corps chaud contre le sien la… D'accord, elle se savait en manque d'affection depuis de longs mois, et elle avait eu la bêtise d'accepter de sortir avec Naruto. Soit. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que ses hormones la travaillent à ce moment là ! Les yeux de Sasori fixaient son visage en pleine réflexion. Il devait tenter de décoder ses pensées ou quelque chose du genre. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne s'y essaye pas. Parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il réussisse.

Il s'étira un peu pour soulager la tension inhabituelle dans ses muscles. Son regard dévia vers le cou de la jeune femme. Il y trouva une marque plus sombre sur la peau. Au même endroit où il avait touché son amante invisible lorsqu'il était en plein trip. Se pourrait il que… alors il avait réellement touché quelqu'un.

_ Tu aurais pu fuir au loin et je ne t'aurais pas rattrapée. Tu aurais pu fuir et tu es revenue, fit-il. Je ne comprends pas.

_ Masaru avait dit que ce serait sans danger. Il tentait de me convaincre de ne pas m'en aller.

_ Alors pourquoi es tu venue si près ? Ce genre de choses ne serait jamais arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas autant approchée.

_ Réflexe de médecin. Je pensais avoir affaire à un blessé.

_ Et tu aurais soigné ton ennemi ?

_ Qui que ce soit, un patient est toujours un patient.

_ Et d'après ce que je vois, on a bel et bien joué au docteur, toi et moi, la taquina-t-il.

Elle recommença à se débattre, la situation devenait carrément étrange. La surprise de son assaut fit vaciller son ennemi qui agrippa le corps en dessous de lui pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Elle s'immobilisa, ne s'étant pas attendue à ce genre de prise. Il n'avait vraiment aucun scrupule.

Sasori quant à lui tentait de comprendre. Son corps s'était fait plus chaud. Il venait de saisir la poitrine de la jeune femme dans ses mains, à travers le tissu, et son organisme avait réagi étrangement. Il n'était pas habitué aux réactions de son corps. Si sa conservation avec des techniques interdites lui avait été bénéfique, il ne savait pas pourquoi des pensées irrationnelles lui traversaient l'esprit. Il parvenait à sentir et à ressentir les choses différemment. Et là, son cœur s'était mis à batter plus vite, et un instinct naturel avait ravivé le désir qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'l avait pris cette drogue. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il trouvait cela honteux quelque part de laisser ressortir ces sentiments… Mais les sensations qu'il avait ressenties…

_ Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ! grogna-t-il à l'encontre de Sakura. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si…

_ Ce n'est peut être pas à moi d'expliquer les réactions de deux corps… disons en contact prolongé.

_ C'est bon gamine, je connais la technique ! Je veux savoir pourquoi toi !

_ L'obsession d'avoir voulu me capturer s'est muée en autre chose peut-être ? Ecoutes, je n'en sais rien, et si tu pouvais enlever tes mains ? Je commence à me sentir vraiment…

_ Ah oui, fit-il en bougeant légèrement les mains. C'est ça qui te gênes.

_ Oui, souffla-t-elle, la voix bizarrement étranglée. C'est franchement que tu cesses de me toucher comme ça qui serait le mieux pour l'instant.

_ Tiens donc, ce n'est plus la peur de la mort qui te pousse à engager la conversation, mais la peur que je te…

Il saisit la fermeture éclair de la combinaison de la jeune femme pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, et commença à la faire descendre. Son cerveau réagissait autrement qu'à son habitude. Ses yeux luisirent de convoitise devant la peau blanche qu'il dénudait. Il y avait en dessous un simple soutien gorge, et plus bas une culotte assortie.

_ Arrêtes, geignit Sakura. S'il te plait lâches moi.

_ Je crois que je n'ai plus envie te tuer pour l'instant, fit-il

_ Mais je n'ai pas envie que… Aaaah !

Sasori venait de presser ses seins à plaine mains à travers le soutien gorge. Un frisson de plaisir malsain s'était insinué dans le corps de la jeune femme.

_ Toi peut-être, mais ton corps ? ricana Sasori.

_ Va t'en !

_ Il est trop tard. Et je te pensais plus investie dans ta mission.

_ A oui, pour être coincée avec toi ? Je ne sais même plus ce que tu veux de moi !

Il décida de la lâcher pour voir sa réaction. Il se décala sur le bout du lit en tailleur. Rapidement, elle surveilla les issues. Il avait refermé la fenêtre, évidemment. Et la porte était certainement piégée. Et puis elle avait envie de…

Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva dans les bras de son ennemi, en train de l'embrasser. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, mais n'avait pas la sensation de s'être fait forcer la main.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? demanda-t-il, une émotion étrange dans la gorge.

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Tu vas fuir ?

_ Je ne crois pas. Veux-tu vraiment que nous…

_ Oui, j'en ai envie, mais tout dépend e toi. En un instant je pourrais décider de te tuer, ou bien…

_ Alors sois doux, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle venait de lui donner l'autorisation qu'il cherchait. Au dessus d'elle, il commença à enlever lentement sa tenue, profitant de la peau nacrée qui se dévoilait. En voyant Sakura en sous-vêtements, il ne se demandait plus si ce qu'il faisait était sage. Il avait hâte de commettre cette erreur et d'en subir les conséquences. Lentement, il se dévêtit lui aussi et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Puis, la bouche pulpeuse de la jeune femme, se rapprocha de la sienne, leurs souffles se fondirent en un et elle ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il explorait tendrement le nouveau territoire qui s'offrait à lui.

Ses mains dégrafèrent le sous-vêtement qui se retrouva bientôt avec les autres sur le sol. Il apprécia la rondeur des deux seins, leur fermeté et leur souplesse tout à la fois. Elle frissonnait un peu entre ses bras, et la fragilité de la jeune femme ne le rendait que plus possessif. Bientôt, il redescendit, faisant courir sa bouche contre le lobe d'une oreille, prenant entre ses lèvres une mèche de cheveux roses, suçant son cou avec avidité.

Bon dieu qu'il voulait cette femme ! Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas la brusquer.

C'est en cela qu'elle le surprit. Elle aussi sentait l'impatience bouillir dans ses veines, et rapidement, elle laissa ses mains explorer le dos devant elle. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que sa peau serait aussi douce. Elle ne se lassait pas d pétrir les muscles, les pressant plus fort, chaque fois que des dents mutines mordillaient un carré de peau ou un téton dressé. Elle ne se souciait plus des gémissements qu'elle poussait, lorsqu'il glissa sa main contre son intimité, et que des doigts habiles titillaient les parois sensibles se son intimité.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'envie naquit. Bientôt, leur corps ne fit plus qu'un. Et il pressa ses hanches contre les siennes, elle soulevait son corps pour venir à sa rencontre. Le plaisir brûlant de l'interdit échauffait leurs peaux. C'était dangereux, ils risquaient de mourir ou de s'entretuer, et la tension avait explosée d'une manière que les avaient surpris tous les deux. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au paroxysme, et elle cria le nom de son amant d'une nuit.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'il était parti. Il l'avait laissée. Mais elle se sentait différente et d'aplomb. Il avait raison elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Et Kusuri revint travailler aux côtés de Sasori, l'ignorant comme elle l'avait fait à chaque journée de travail. Mais tous deux savaient que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il était un criminel, et elle incarnait la droiture de son pays.

Leurs yeux renvoyaient une détresse dont ils n'avaient pas pleinement conscience.

Et plusieurs fois leurs corps tentaient de se rassurer l'un l'autre. Dangereux, si dangereux. Et si bon…

_ Je vais retourner à Konoha, lui annonça-t-elle un soir. Je vais y retourner, et nous ne nous reverrons plus.

_ Mais et la mission que tu poursuis depuis tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il en s'immobilisant.

_ Je suis désolée Sasori, je ne peux pas… Il faut que je rentre.

_ Pour chercher quoi, une vie normale ? Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir !

_ Non, il faut vraiment que je rentre, j'ai reçu un nouvel ordre de mission. Ils ont déjà assez d'informations et ils ont infiltré le réseau à plusieurs niveaux. J'ai plus d'utilité dans mon village qu'ici.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! cria-t-il. Ce n'est pas une question d'utilité. Je t'aime !

C'était la première fois depuis tout ce temps qu'il le lui disait. Et elle se sentait blessée. Parce qu'elle était en train de lui mentir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi elle partait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que c'était pour son bien.

_ Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

Ces mots lui transpercèrent le ventre et lui brûlèrent les lèvres dès qu'elle les prononça. Incapable d'en dire plus, elle s'enfuit au loin. Il ne tenta pas de la rattraper. Et lui ne savait plus s'il devait l'aimer ou la détester. Le goût de la trahison ne parvenait pas à effacer celui des baisers de la jeune femme. Quel idiot il avait été. Tout ce temps !

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Sakura se présenta dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

_ Naruto ! Tu as réussi, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais… où est Tsunade ?

_ Je suis juste devenu son assistant, sourit le blond. Elle dit encore être en train de cuver son salé et de me laisser tout le boulot, dattebayo !

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle se détourna.

_ Je suis désolée Naruto. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose de très mal !

Et il comprit que la jeune femme face à lui avait grandi, et s'était éloignée de lui. Ce n'était plus la personne qu'il aimait, mais une autre. Une autre personne qui semblait avoir de forts sentiments envers quelqu'un dont il se doutait de l'identité.

_ Baachan et moi avons reçu le dossier que tu as tiré des archives de Suna, ainsi que les différentes preuves sur cette personne. Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

_ Certaine. Cet homme a été manipulé, et j'ai presque convaincu le Kasekage de le faire disparaître du Bingo Book. Mais notre village a un meilleur système de communications que Suna.

_ Comment as-tu pu convaincre Gaara ? Cet homme a décimé au moins un tiers de ses effectifs !

_ C'est un secret. A ton avis pourquoi ais-je prolongé de trois mois mon voyage ?

_ On ne peut pas accepter de lui laisser une liberté comme cela. C'est impossible. Il y a trop de soupçons qui planent encore.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer un ninja.

_ Naruto-sama ! Où est Tsunade-sama ? On vient de trouver plusieurs personnes droguées dans les rues de la ville. Et nous avons capturé un ennemi dangereux. Il s'est presque rendu sans se battre…

_ Je devine qu'il y a un mais, fit Naruto, perspicace plus que d'habitude.

_ Il refuse de bouger de devant l'hôpital, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

_ Qui est-il ?

_ Selon nos sources il pourrait s'agir du criminel de rang S Akasuna no Sasori.

Sakura sursauta. Son regard croisa celui de Naruto.

_ Je dois aller à l'hôpital.

_ Tu es sûre de cela ? après tout les membres du réseau pourraient te reconnaître.

_ Ce n'est pas le plus important. S'ils sont là c'et pour certaines plantes que nous avons dans la serre du village. Quand je travaillais chez eux, ils voulaient que l'on trouve un produit de substitution. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont si près du but…

Les trois ninjas repartirent en courant. Sakura posa sa main sur son ventre. La raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé de continuer à vivre ainsi avec Sasori se trouvait ici. Un enfant ne pouvait pas vivre sans être aimé. Et elle voulait qu'il ou elle connaisse son père plus que lors de simples rencontres.

Elle se déplaçait prudemment, faisant attention à ne pas heurter son ventre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parvis de l'hôpital, elle le vit, de dos, qui ne faisait que renvoyer les projectiles ou bloquer les coups de ses adversaires. L'ambre croisa l'émeraude.

De l'hôpital sortit Tsunade.

_ Akasuna no Sasori, n'es-ce pas ?

_ C'est exact, Hokage-sama.

_ Faites attention Tsunade-sama, cria un soldat, il est dangereux.

_ Je le sais, mais je crois qu'il a une raison bien précise pour être ici. Et je connais cette raison. Maintenant, qu'as-tu à offrir pour que l'on ne te regarde plus comme un meurtrier mais comme un homme libre dont la présence est tolérée parmi noter village.

_ Je peux vous donner tous les noms qui composent le réseau qui vous pose certains problèmes en ce moment, Hokage-sama.

_ Nos services d'espionnage sont assez performants, nous savons déjà comment réagir dans cette situation.

_ Je peux vous parler aussi de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru.

_ Et qu'en sera-t-il de ta loyauté envers ces dangereux personnages. Ces anciens camarades que tu vas trahir.

_ accordez moi le droit de rester au sein de ce village et je le chérirais comme si j'y étais né.

_ Pas de coups fourrés, pas d'entourloupes, pas de meurtres inexpliqués ?

_ Je ne sais guère quoi vous donner de plus que ma parole.

L'Hokage sortit de sa poche une sorte de bracelet translucide.

_ Ce ci est un détecteur de mouvements. Si tu sors de la zone d'action des balises placées dans le village, nous serons prévenus et il te faudra subir les conséquences de tes actes.

Sasori plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à la proposition qu'on venait de lui faire. Alors qu'il acceptait, l'Hokage lança le bracelet en direction de Sakura avec un hochement de tête. Ce fut donc la jeune femme qui attacha l'objet au poignet de son amoureux. Il la serra contre lui.

_ Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer.

_ Moi non plus, murmura-t-elle. Et c'est grâce à cela que je t'ai obtenu ces conditions de détention. Tu croyais peut-être négocier, mais tout était cadré depuis le début.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant encore plus fort.

Quelques ninjas les regardaient avec dégoût, d'autres, gênés, détournaient le regard. Mais le temps n'était pas à ce genre de choses. Mais grâce aux informations de Sakura et de Sasori, les membres du réseau infiltrés dans le village furent bientôt arrêtés et mis sous les verrous.

Dans un appartement au cœur de la ville, deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient depuis des mois. Ils avaient cru se perdre l'un l'autre, mais leurs liens n'en étaient devenus que plus forts.

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire, annonça Sakura.

Elle posa la main de son amoureux sur la rondeur inhabituelle de son ventre.

_ Pour que mon enfant soit heureux, je voulais qu'il ait un père auprès de lui et non pas en cavale. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décides de ne pas vivre avec moi, mais sache que je vais garder le bébé quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Je ne vais pas partir. Je veux rester avec vous deux. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable, mais je m'en fiche.

_ Nous avons l'habitude, mon amour. C'est comme cela que nous avons commencé à nous aimer. Et je ne cesserait pas de t'aimer.

_ En ce cas, Haruno Sakura, accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme et toutes ces sortes de choses ?

La demande était rapide. Il n'y mettait pas les conventions. Quelle impatience.

_ Oui, de tout mon cœur.


End file.
